


Bring Me (Back) To Life

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler runs into trouble after eating something that didn't go down so well. Cue Jamie to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is uber short I know and I apologize (yes, I am Canadian judging by how often I say sorry and all) I hope you still enjoy!!

This was a nightmare. An unexpected and unprepared not to mention horrific nightmare.

A nightmare that had Tyler all of a sudden wheezing and gasping out for air desperately after complaining of feeling nauseous from a meal earlier. To Jamie’s horror and terror, Tyler just fell down, collapsing onto the hotel carpet and seemingly stops breathing.

“TYLER?!!! Oh my fucking god!!! Tyler!!!! Wake up dammit! Don’t do this to me, come on sweetie!” wailed Jamie, falling down to the floor, right next to the now still Tyler and crouching over him, preparing to do CPR.

“One….two….three….dammit! One….two…three” pants a very scared but very determined Jamie, putting his mouth to Tyler’s and blowing air into it followed by pumping on his heart, pressing his hands down firmly.

Jamie kept doing it repeatedly, tears rolling down his face and fighting the urge to panic and have a meltdown but what could would that do if there was still a chance to save Tyler? He had to keep trying. Jamie silently sent out a quiet ‘don’t you fucking do this Tyler, don’t you dare! Stay with me, you hear me? Stay with your precious Jamie. I love you so much sweetie.“

Just when it looked hopeless, Tyler’s eyes popped open and he gasped out loud, followed by a few raspy coughs and something flying out of his mouth but Jamie disregarded it as he stroked Tyler’s cheek then his hair before lifting him protectively and delicately into a protective hug.

A hug Jamie was this close to not giving and the thought of it chilled Jamie to the bone so much he pushed it away as best as he could. He focused on what was really important here: Tyler. He hugged Tyler for what seemed like eternity until Tyler managed to slither free and gaze at Jamie, terror in his own eyes.

"W-what happened Bennie?” he asked, his voice croaky and his face showing all the emotions ever possible: fear, grogginess, helplessness, and love for Jamie. Jamie wouldn’t be able to lie to Tyler no matter what. Sighing heavily, Jamie looked Tyler in the eyes, his own eyes filling up with tears.

“Y-you must have eaten something that didn’t go down right or agree with you or what, I’m not too sure and you j-just collapsed on the floor n-not breathing at all. Y-you were d-dead Tyler….but I brought you back. I got you back. Oh thank god I got you back!” cried Jamie, completely unraveling and clinging tightly to Tyler, who was struggling to come to terms with what he had just been told.

Tyler was quiet for mere moments, absorbing everything as best as he could when one was just told something horrific like this. Yes, it was hard to deal with your lover bringing you back to life after 'dying’ but Tyler saw how shaky Jamie was and knew that comforting Jamie was his priority right now. Tyler pressed a kiss to Jamie’s forehead and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Hey. You saved me okay? like you always do, like you always look after me. It’s what you do and I am so grateful for it. You’re my soulmate Jamie, meant to be together. Everything good I know and learned I’ve learned from you. Because you are the Jack to my Rose, or the Rose to my Jack, whichever way you want,” smirked Tyler, and there it was, the typical smirk and teasing even after a life-threatening event.

“Titanic AGAIN, Segs? I think you’re obsessed with that movie. well, crying when you claim it’s an allergy. But you know the difference between Jack and Rose and you and I, sugar?” asked Jamie, serious and sweet at the same time.

“What?” whispered a raspy Tyler, gazing into Jamie’s eyes, unable to look away.

“We didn’t end tragically,” said Jamie, and throwing all caution to the wind, wrapped Tyler up in a hug and proceeded to give him the most passionate kiss ever.

Jack and Rose would have been proud.


End file.
